


界限

by xiaoke



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: 死亡游戏he车在最后笔芯❤





	界限

**Author's Note:**

> 看完记得去lofter上点心心，推荐或者评论哦!  
> lofterID:逍客.com

一  
“谢谢惠顾”  
前台小姐不断的招呼着新的顾客，尽管这家游戏公司的售价并不便宜，但却有着连绵不断的客人进进出出，loki也经常路过这家店，但是进来逛还是第一次。  
“先生您好，请问有什么可以帮助您的”可能因为站在了门外太久，才让这个店里唯一的男性服务生注意到了他，“没，没有我就随便看看”loki回过神来，他并没有过多在意眼前这个人，只是在货架边兜转了几圈。  
服务生很专业的跟随着loki的脚步，每当loki停下一段时间便开始解说，“其实我没有太大的兴趣，你可以去看看别的顾客”loki可能对此感到不太舒服，他只不过是随便看看，根本没想买写什么，“这位先生，就算不买也没关系，这是我的工作，而且我也很愿意为你效劳”服务生比loki高一点，但是在说最后一句话时却底下了脑袋直视上了loki的双眼。  
“我看那边的女士比我更需要帮助不是吗”loki看到他不太想离开的样子，就感觉怪怪的，虽然这位长服务生确实非常...漂亮，蓝色的眼睛在光线的照耀下格外的迷人，金黄色的头发就像是宴会上的香槟，不仅带着迷人的香味，还会让人沉醉其中。  
这些绝对不是他买这款游戏的原因，loki领着袋子从店走出来想着，谁知道呢，他居然会买这些东西，他就连那个服务生叫什么都不知道。  
“呼...这东西可真重”loki回到了他的公寓，他也是第一次买这东西，不过他敢肯定，这玩意可比一般的游戏机要重，箱子被他扔在了地上，随即他自己也一屁股坐在了地板上，尽管他对游戏不怎么感兴趣，但心里还是有一点点小期待，那个好看的服务生推荐的游戏会是怎么样的呢？  
让他失望的是，箱子打开后的画面，与其说是失望，更多的是带着疑惑，箱子里的并不是什么电子机器，简单的来讲里面就只有一瓶鲜红色的药剂和一个银色的佩戴试按钮，而让loki感到重的就只是外面的盒子，“...过度包装....”。  
他按照说明书上说的喝下了那瓶液体，说真的还好现在食品安全管制要求高，要不然loki死也不会喝下这种恶心的东西，那个液体有一点点粘稠，虽然没有什么刺鼻的气味，但这种感觉也会让loki永生难忘的。  
液体一点点流入食管随后便是一阵阵的刺痛从腹部传来，就像是喝了伏特加一样，loki感觉到了从他腹部传来的热潮，过不多久就遍及到了全身，心脏的跳动次数越来越剧烈，血液就像在体内沸腾一般，他躺在地板上却感觉不到任何冰凉，双手不断滑过脖子也没能让痛苦缓解，后来的后来身体开始了降温，血液流动就像被停止了一般，呼吸逐渐困难了，心脏也好像停止了跳动，只有意识还在不停的挣扎。  
但这并不管用，等他醒来时，身处之地已经不是什么温暖的小公寓了，其实也没多温暖，但至少比一个陌生的散发着热气和白雾的超大浴室要好三千倍。  
如果白雾可以当衣服，那么loki现在还算不上全裸，走出浴室后随便在这个陌生的房间找了件衣服，还是超级大款的夏威夷风衬衫加裤衩。  
loki无奈的打开门，他明明应该在自己的公园里，都是因为那个游戏，害的他现在身处异地，门前和房子里的景象简直是天差一别，他原以为这里很偏僻，因为他在房间里听不到任何声音，但是他出门一看却是人山人海，“这是什么鬼地方”。  
“嘿兄弟，走吧”旁边不知道什么时候多出来了几队人，这一切看起来都是那么奇怪。  
“哟衣服不错啊”  
“哈哈哈哈我包里也有一套”  
“你就算了吧，人家身材好”  
这群人好无止境的聊着，而此时loki还没有明白，他们要走去哪，“嗯哼，我想问一下，我们去哪?”  
离他最近的壮汉拍了拍他的肩膀嬉笑着说到“the game”  
loki还没有反应过来，但是在一团人的催促下，他打开了突然在眼前出现的门。  
“艹”loki已经是第二次从浴室醒来了，但是这次不止他一个人，还有一个年轻的...直接说是上次看见的那个服务生，站在那，幸运的是，这次浴室里只有他一个人全裸着。“没关系都是男人”金发男孩笑着走过来扶他，“你也裸一个再说”loki早就开始怀疑他了，毕竟这游戏就是他推荐的。  
“我是thor，这次我们是一个队，多多关照”thor没有建议loki把自己的手晾在半空，反而他的手里还多了件衣服，“这个比较适合你”他对loki笑到。  
“所以这上面为什么还有枪？”  
二  
“这是哪?”loki目前已经经历了无数不科学的事情，就现在他眼前的是一个大集市，霓虹灯淹没了半片天，有些商店还是悬在空中的，“系统没有告诉你吗？”这里是游戏的世界那么当然会有提示，但是loki貌似没有。此时，集市的另一边传来了爆破声，“来不及和你讲了，先跟我走，我们共用一个系统就可以了。”thor拿着和他手臂一样长的枪支跑了起来，这也是见怪不怪了，毕竟额..这里连浣熊都会讲话。  
“任务是夺回宇宙魔方”thor说完又离开往前冲去，“等等....”loki还没有叫住，人就跑的没影了，他无奈的扶了扶额头，不过这的集市到是值得他逛逛。  
“这头盔不错”他看着那对金黄色的角尖，这非常符合他的气质，“兄弟，这有振金做的手臂挑个好价钱买不?”店里出来的就是之前看到的浣熊，这家店也和这只...这个浣熊一样奇特，居然还有买假瞳的，loki认为其中那只金黄的眼睛还不错，“把手臂还给我”一个男人单手提着枪冲了过来，紧跟其后的还有一个蓝色衣服的小伙儿。

“你怎么跑这来了？”thor找到loki时，他的脑袋上已经多了一个头盔，还是金闪闪的那种。“你小心别戳到别人了”thor也不知道为什么，可他就是对这个头盔有点顾忌，“你放心，我的身高不允许我戳到别人”loki还没和这个队友相处多久，他可不会允许陌生人来批判他的审美，“你手上的就是宇宙魔方?”thor也不是空手回来的，他提了提手上的东西，就像是在向loki邀功一样。  
“任务结束了，游戏是不是就可以结束了？”直到现在为止，loki还没有遇上thor所说的系统，这让loki感觉非常不自在，“你想在这逛逛吗？我们可以继续留下来买些好看的东西”thor说完还摸了摸loki头上的角。  
“....”loki并不想发表些什么感想，但是thor好像没有他想的这么讨厌，那么就勉为其难的和他多相处一会好了。  
“回去吧？”“回哪儿?”loki在这逛了有一段时间了，thor手里也拿了不少东西，但是大多数都是loki的，“家啊”thor把双手上的东西全归到了一只手上，搂住了loki的腰“哦boy，你的腰还真细”控制不住的捏了两把后打开了传送门。  
“可以放手了吗”thor的手原本就在loki身上，传送门一开，手一晃就放在了他的翘臀上“你是弯的?”loki往前走了一步，躲开了thor的手，thor刚注意到这些道“....你是?”，两人感到越发的尴尬，“咳咳..刚刚集市热的要死，你要去冲把澡吗？”着句话问起来就像是thor在邀请loki一起洗澡一样，“...”loki有点轻微的洁癖，集市一进去就踩到了几次泥塘，黑靴后面布满了污垢，他挑了挑眉看了一眼thor。  
水声环绕在浴室，雾气只弥漫到loki周围一点点，这个浴室很大，大到两个成年人都能在这泡个舒服的澡，loki这么想着，外面就传来了奇怪的动静，门把手转了一下，thor从外面裹着一片浴巾进来，他很淡定的经过loki身后拿走了那里剩下的毛巾，而loki早已把里自己最近的浴巾裹在了胯部，thor越靠越近，loki甚至能感觉到后方男人的体温，水雾搞得两人的脸格外的红热。  
“....你在靠进一点，我感觉我们都要亲上了”loki维持不了这种姿势先开了口，“要试试吗？”thor双手环住了loki迁徙的腰肢，下巴靠在了他的肩膀上，loki被thor的动作一惊打开了水龙头，水花一下子抽刷到了他的脸上，逼不得已他转过来身面向thor“你刚刚说什么?”loki尝试睁开眼睛，还没等水流过，一个温润的吻就靠了上来。  
是thor，他一只手环着loki的腰，另一只手则靠上了loki的后脑勺，没当loki想要后退，这只手就起到了作用，thor解掉了loki的浴巾，在他后背上徘徊的手借此机会揉上了臀部，等loki从吻中清醒时thor都快摸上了他前面那个部位了“艹”他猛的发力推开了那个还沉浸在接吻中的男人，“我操你...”loki吼道，他的分身已经被这个男人摸到站立了起来，“你...我...我不是弯的”loki抓起地上湿了的浴巾，就往身上遮。  
“你不是弯的?你刚刚不是....”thor一开始还以为loki在邀请他，就在他进浴室前还和他挑了眉毛，然而现在是不是弯的这一点已经不重要了，因为thor眼前的人想要遮挡的地方他早就看见了，而且清清楚楚的知道他是被自己摸硬了，而且thor自己也硬的不行，浴巾早已被顶的松垮垮的，动作在大点就可以轻松拽下。  
“你硬了”thor笑道，“我可以帮你解决”他喜欢loki不是一天两天了，从他第一天去上班，就看见了loki蹲在路边喂一直刚出生的小野猫，可能原本想把野猫带走的，可是那个小家伙竟然自己跑了，loki只好满眼含泪的站起身然后离开。  
“你的眼睛很迷人，我第一天遇见你，就被你的眼睛吸引住了”thor慢慢靠近loki，希望loki能记起一些和他的经历，可是一直都是他自己暗中偷看，loki只是从他身边擦身而过而已，“我只知道和人认识第一天，不适合做a”loki觉得有点可笑，明明才认识他一天。  
“你玩过一夜情吗？”thor几乎把loki抵在了墙上，手指缠绕上了loki黑色的细发，“你玩过?”  
“想试试”  
“找别人去”  
loki很快就拒绝了他，澡也不洗了，水都没怎么擦干，就独自回到了房间，他拉上了窗帘，在床边坐下，手指轻轻绕过性器头部，摩擦着上下撸动，可就他那不争气的性欲还在使劲折磨他，不管他在这么刺激，那个东西还是乖乖的树立在前头，就好像和thor达成了共识一样，怎么都消不下去。  
“看来还是嘚我帮你啊”thor从床的另一边喊到

**Author's Note:**

> 看完记得点爱心推荐或者评论哦❤  
> lofterID:逍客.com


End file.
